1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hacksaw, and more particularly to a hacksaw having a mechanism for easily adjusting the blade tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art blade tension. However, the blade tension adjusting mechanism may not be operated once the quick release mechanism secure the blade in place. The user have to release the quick release mechanism and adjust the blade tension by trial and error method before the quick release mechanism may secure the blade to the hacksaw. The quick release mechanism should be secured in place and moved to release the blade again and again until the blade is adjusted to the suitable tension.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saw blade adjusting devices.